Weddings, Warriors, and Wishes
by Hanako-Flower-Child
Summary: KD. What might have happened at the end of Lady Knight. Weddings, banter, battles, and a little bit of romance, you won't be disappointed. Previously known as The Lost Chapters of Lady Knight. Read and Review.
1. Meetings

UPDATED! 2/25/03-Look to the end

Disclaimer: These aren't my characters. And the dream isn't mine I rendered it a bit but it still isn't mine, it is from Squire by Tamora Pierce. All these characters belong to Tamora Pierce.

Chapter 1: Meetings

What kind of leader am I if I can't leave my people alone for a few days? Besides, Merric is there to run things, he should do okay, even if he isn't entirely fair. They will be fine. Stop worrying! Raoul her previous knight commander and Buri, commander of the Queen's Riders, were finally getting married. Next to her father, Raoul was the kindest man Kel had ever known. She knew he would be disappointed if she didn't come to his wedding.

It was evening when the white flags of Fort Steadfast came into view. Neal pulled out his spyglass.

"Looking for Yuki?" Kel asked. "I hope you haven't written any poems about her eyebrows..." 'Neal had always been known for being a hopeless romantic.

"Lady Knight, I wrote poems when I was a mere boy. Surely you can see that I am a man now."

Kel scoffed. Neal pretended not to notice. "I really am looking forward to seeing her..."

They fell back into silence leaving Kel with her own thoughts, which were thoughts about Dom. She hadn't seen him in nearly two months. Will he even be here? Surely he was invited to the wedding.

"Kel!" A loud voice interrupted her thoughts. A squire in blue and grey came running out of Fort Steadfast.

As soon as Kel dismounted, Owen had wrapped himself around her waist. "It's jolly to see you!"

Neal cleared his throat from behind Kel, and Owen went to greet him. They exchanged a handshake, then Owen announced that he was to show them to their rooms.

"Kel, Lord Wyldon asked to see you when you arrived," Owen said as he left.

Kel was surprised to see two beds in her room. The other bed already had green bags at the foot, with the King's Own emblem sown to them. She thought that it was odd. No females were allowed in the King's Own they fought in the Queens Riders.

She began to unpack, in no hurry. She placed birdseed on the windowsill, hoping her unknown roommate wouldn't mind the flock of sparrows flying in and out of their room. She was glad to see her room had two doors, one leading outside for the birds and one leading to the hallway for her. She re-folded her clothes, and sat on her bed to clean her glaive. When she finished, she leaned it against the wall, along with her sword and shield. She grabbed reports from her bag and trotted down the hall.

"Come in" a voice replied to Kel's knock.

Kel opened the door to a plain office. Lord Wyldon, her previous training master and her present task manager, sat behind a large wooden desk. His desk was organized as always, with a few papers on the surface and quill and ink in the corner. He had wrinkles around his eyes and graying hair. His age had caught up with him. Lord Wyldon leaned back in his chair and motioned for Kel to take a seat.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" Kel asked as she sat, placing her reports on the desk for Lord Wyldon to see. He made no acknowledgement of the reports. He just sat in his chair hands folded in his lap.

"Sir?" Kel questioned.

"I won't look at the reports now. I've called you here to discuss another matter. You might have noticed that there are two beds in your room. Many people have come for the wedding, we've had to place two people in some rooms. Unfortunately, we had to place a male in your room". Lord Wyldon straightened and continued "Keladry, I cannot order you to leave your door open, but I trust this man will treat you respectably-"

The door flew open to reveal Owen dressed in Fief Cavall colors. Kel hid a smile behind her hand, she couldn't help notice that he had forgotten his lessons as a squire. He hadn't even knocked.

"Owen?" Lord Wyldon asked.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but a scout has reported centaurs in the woods north from here!"

Kel and Lord Wyldon immediately stood. Kel was on her way out when Lord Wyldon called "Lady Knight, we will finish this discussion later."

Kel ran to her room, and to her surprise, she found Tobe waiting there with her armor.

"Owen told me," Tobe said. Kel just nodded a reply.

She stood as Tobe buckled her armor on. When finished, he passed Kel her glaive. She ran down the hall to the horse stables, and prepared her strawberry roan, Peachblossom, for battle. She double checked all of his cinches, mounted up and assembled with the other knights at the entrance to Fort Steadfast. She was surprised to see Raoul in the lead, he had third company behind him. There were a hundred or so men massed together. Raoul signaled to move out.

It would be a long ride so Kel looked for someone to keep her company. She noticed that Neal looked displeased, probably because he had to leave Yuki. He wouldn't want to talk, and she didn't want to hear him swoon over his betrothed. She also noticed Cleon and Seaver riding together; she wouldn't mind talking with them later. A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts "I hope your sword skills are still sharp."

Kel turned in her saddle to be rewarded by a glimpse of Dom's blue eyes. "Dom!" her heart leaped as he smiled at her. Dom extended his hand towards Kel. She clasped it and Dom gave a reassuring squeeze before letting go. Kel felt her whole body go limp. She was sure that he could hear her heart beating. I can't be doing this, I'm not some fickle girl. I should be concerned about battle. I'm going to go fight centaurs, I hate centaurs.

"I don't suppose you've seen cousin Meathead anywhere?" he asked, using his nickname for Neal.

Kel waved in Neal's direction with her hand. "He's over there, but I wouldn't talk to him, he has just left Yuki."

"Oh yes, dear cousin-to-be Yuki," Dom replied with a mischievous grin.

Raoul raised his hand, the signal for movement to stop. He drew his sword, just as hoof beats were heard coming from the north. The rest of the company drew their weapons and within seconds the centaurs were within view.

A centaur came running towards Kel. She grabbed a spear and hurled it into his stomach. While reaching for her glaive Kel heard a grunt. Peachblossom wheeled just in time for Kel to face her attacker and put up her shield. Pain shot down her arm. He had only hit part of her shield. The rest of the axe dug into her arm. The centaur was a male, and looked old. He had graying hair raveled around beads. Kel pushed her shield towards his face, and brought the butt of her glaive down on his head. He fell over, dead. Out of the corner of her eye, Kel saw Dom take an arrow to the shoulder and fall to the ground. Kel threw her remaining spear at Dom's attacker and looked franticly for Neal. She saw him fighting a female centaur, Kel rode Peachblossom over to him, and cut the centaur down from behind.

"I had her you know," Neal grumbled.

"Neal! Dom is hit. He's over there," she shouted over the clamor of battle. Neal immediately rode over to him. Kel had no time to watch; another centaur was coming towards her. An arrow sprouted in its throat and it fell to the ground. Only a few centaurs remained. They were soon finished off by men of the Own. The battle had ended and Kel rode towards Neal and Dom.

"How is he?" Kel asked.

"Someone seems a little concerned," Neal teased.

"Neal..."

"He is fine. I stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wound. He will be healthy again tomorrow- Kel, you're bleeding!"

"I am?" Kel hadn't realized she was injured.

"Look at your arm!"

"I'm all right. Tend to the others first."

Neal pulled a bandage out of his bag. "Here, at least put this on. How would it look if Lady Knight Keladry fell from the saddle due to blood loss?"

Kel remounted Peachblossom after wrapping her arm. The company was getting ready to ride back to Fort Steadfast. Neal helped men assemble stretchers between horses to carry the injured, Dom lying on one of them. Luckily, the Own had only lost one man.

The ride back to the fort was long and painful. Kel's arm ached the entire way. When they arrived back at Fort Steadfast, Kel went to the healer. She took a bath, eyes drooping (healings always made her tired). Kel looked at her roommate's bed, and noticed that it still lay untouched. She lay down on her bed, and she was asleep before her head even hit her pillow.

Something bound her shoulders and feet. Kel couldn't move. She was at the end of a room, a line of people stood in front of her, they passed by her without even glancing her way. Among the people in the line were Lalasa, her mother, Princess Shinkokami (who was also Roald's betrothed), her friend Yuki, and her horse Peachblossom. They all advanced to a table with a centaur standing behind it. Kel had had this horrible dream before, but she couldn't wake herself up.

"Lalasa Isran," said a gray centaur, "dressmaker, strong, clean, rarely ill."

"Cull her," replied the centaur behind the table. Kel struggled to get free, but she couldn't move or make a sound. She watched helplessly as Lalasa fell into a heap on the ground, dead.

"Princess Shinkokami, a Yamani Princess," said the gray centaur, "Connections, dances, knows how to use weapons".

"A woman that knows weapons is dangerous. Cull her," replied the centaur leader. Kel watched as all of her loved ones fell to the ground, dead. Kel was crying, she was helpless she couldn't save them. She shook with fury and sadness. She tried to get free of her bonds, but pain only shot through her muscles. Her loved ones were dieing, and there was nothing she could do. Just when she thought it wouldn't end something pulled her out of her dream.

"Kel? Are you all right?" a voice questioned. Kel was sobbing, her face tear-stained, she was afraid to open her eyes.

"Kel?" the voice asked again.

She opened her eyes to Dom, leaning over her. She didn't want Dom to think that she was an emotional court lady, but she couldn't stop crying. She couldn't even answer. She just sat up and half-consciously placed her head on his shoulder. Her arms went around his neck. Kel was still crying and shaking with fright. Dom, a little bit startled, wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down until his head lay on top of hers. When her sobs slowed, Kel pulled away from Dom and wiped tears from her face. She had left a wet spot on his night shirt. Dom's hand went up to brush the hair from her face.

"Are you all right?" he softly questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Kel replied, tears still streaming down her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Kel said. She was incredibly aware of her surroundings, including how close Dom's body was to hers.

Dom gave her a final hug, and returned to his bed. Kel lay back down. She fell asleep again, with Dom on her mind.

Kel arose at dawn, head buzzing with thoughts of Dom. She decided to go outside to practice with her glaive. She dressed into her practice clothes under her covers, in case Dom decided to wake up. When finished, she grabbed her glaive and opened the door leading outside. Kel began her pattern dance slowly, spinning, lunging, stepping. As she completed it perfectly, she sped up. After a half an hour Kel's glaive was a blur.

Clapping broke her concentration. Kel turned, and Dom was leaning on the door dressed in brown breeches and a white tunic. She smiled at him, and Dom began to walk towards her. What could she say about last night? She didn't want Dom to think she was weak.

"Dom, about last night..." Kel began, not really knowing what to say.

"It's all right. I understand what happened." Why did Dom have to be so nice? "I came out here to tell you that you have a visitor."

"Really? Who?"

"An old friend," Dom shouted.

Kel ran towards their room.

Kel opened the door. Lalasa was sitting on her bed. She stood when Kel walked in, and gave her a hug.

"Lalasa, what are you doing here?" Kel asked.

"I'm here making Buri's wedding dress and I heard you were here," she replied. "I was wondering what dress you were planning on wearing, my lady. I haven't tailored you a new one since last winter, and surely you have grown at least a foot since then," Lalasa replied, mischief in her eyes.

"I was planning on wearing an old gown. That blue on you made me a year ago," Kel answered, knowing that her reply wouldn't satisfy Lalasa.

"Lady Kel! You can't wear that to a wedding. I'll make you a new dress, in a nice brown. It will bring out your eyes." She replied, almost to herself.

"I couldn't ask you to. You are probably busy with the Bride's gown". Kel hadn't worn a dress in at least a year.

"Nonsense, I will even come over and help you get ready tomorrow. Now let me take your measurements". Kel couldn't help but laugh. Lalasa had changed so much from when they first met. She was shy and timid then, and now she had the confidence to give orders.

When Lalasa was done taking measurements, she had to leave. "Good bye Lady Kel, I will be back tomorrow," Lalasa said as she opened the door.

NEW

Kel awoke at dawn the next day. She looked over at Dom's bed. He was sleeping soundly.

She pulled practice clothes out of her bag and dressed under her sheets. When she finished, she opened the door that led outside, paper and ink in hand.

I must be crazy. I don't need to be doing this, Kel thought as she began to climb a tree, but I can't get lazy. The sooner I start the sooner it is over with. Kel continued to climb higher into the tree. She was about fifteen feet above the ground and decided to stop. When Kel was positive she was sitting on a sturdy branch, she began to map the surrounding area.

Kel had hated heights her entire life. For the most part, her fear of heights ended when she was a page. That year she was forced to climb Balor's Needle, It was the tallest tower in Tortall, and she had to climb it to save Lalasa, who had been kidnapped. She wasn't afraid of heights anymore, she just disliked them. She needed to climb a tree to remind herself.

Kel finished mapping, climbed down, and made her way back to fort. She opened the door to her room. Surprisingly, Lalasa was sitting on her bed, waiting. She had told Kel she was in Fort Steadfast with Buri's wedding dress, and it seems she had decided to come visit. A lovely fawn brown dress lay next to her on the bed. Sadly, Dom was no where to be seen.

"You thought I would forget about you?" Lalasa stood and greeted her with a smile.

"I only hoped," Kel replied.

"Put this on and then I will help you with your hair and face paint," Lalasa said as she handed Kel the dress.

Kel grudgingly accepted the dress from Lalasa and went behind the dressing screen. The dress fit perfectly, which was to be expected, if Lalasa had anything to do with it. When Kel walked back into her room Lalasa began to pull on the dress until it sat straight.

"Beautiful," Lalasa exclaimed as she stood back to admire her work, "now sit down and I will fix your hair."

After an hour, Lalasa left Kel's room to go prepare other ladies for the afternoon wedding. Kel examined herself in the mirror. She looked wonderful.

Lalasa had curled her mouse brown hair and piled it on top of her head (she had assured Kel it was the latest style). She added a few touches of face paint to her cheeks, lips, and eyelids. Kel looked like a real court lady, not a burly knight in a dress.

Satisfied with her appearance, Kel decided to pass time by reading. She pulled a book out of her bag, and carefully settled her skirts around her as she began to read. After an hour of reading, the door to her room opened.

Dom stood in the doorway dressed in his finest. He wore black breeches with a white stripe down the side. He wore a white shirt under a blue tunic rimmed with gold. He looked handsome. The tunic brought out his deep blue eyes.

"Kel you look lovely," Dom said as he entered the room.

"You look fine as well, Sergeant," Kel replied, trying to brush off Dom's compliment. Why did he have to be so nice?

Dom straightened, trying to look like a traditional noble, "Milady, shall we depart?" Dom bowed and then offered his arm to Kel, eyes filled with mirth.

"I would be honored young sir," Kel replied batting her eyelashes, barely managing to maintain her serious countenance.

Dom escorted Kel out the door, and they walked to the Raoul and Buri's wedding arm in arm.

Kel was glad to be back in her rooms after the wedding. After feasting and dancing she was exhausted. The wedding had been perfect. Buri had looked beautiful, and Raoul looked happier than Kel had ever seen him. Not only had she sat next to Dom during the ceremony, she had danced with him two times during the afternoon. She could still feel the gentle touch of his hands on her waist.

Kel washed her face, took the pins out of her hair, and dressed in her nightgown, the afternoon's events playing in her mind.

It was one of the best days she had had that year. Kel picked up her book and began to read, but she was soon asleep, dreaming about Dom.

The rustling of clothes woke Kel up. She looked over to see Dom packing. Surely he wasn't leaving!

"Dom?" Kel questioned.

"I'm sorry Kel. I didn't mean to wake you. There has been an earthquake in Irontown. The Own is leaving to help pick up the mess," Dom replied.

"Let me help you pack," Kel offered as she sat on the floor next to Dom.

"Thank you," Dom said. Kel handed him clothes as she folded them and when that was done, she rolled up his sleeping mat. When she was finished, Dom had completed packing and placed his bags by the door.

"Raoul hasn't even been married for an entire day and he is already leaving."

"I'm sure Buri will understand," Kel replied. There was a moment of silence, and suddenly Dom took a step closer to Kel and hugged her.

"Good bye, Kel. You certainly made this visit worth while," he said with a smile.

"I'll miss you, Dom," Kel told him as they walked the few steps to the door.

"I'll miss, you too," Dom replied.

He leaned down and brushed Kel's lips with his own, opened the door and left. Kel stood, lips tingling pleasantly, stunned.

Okay that's all! Should I keep going? Or stop there? You decide. R&R! Thanks!


	2. Waiting

Thanks for the reviews guys! After a long LONG intermission I have decided to keep writing. Hopefully my writing hasn't gotten worse over time…I feel like it might have. I don't have a beta reader anymore, so I apologize for errors. If you'd like to be my new one let me know.

Chapter Two: Waiting

Since she was already up, Kel decided to get dressed and start her day. After pulling on a pair of loose breaches and a tunic she walked outside with her glaive and began a pattern dance in the courtyard. If she was trying to avoid thinking about Dom's kiss, she was failing miserably. After performing the dance countless times, her body remembered each movement which allowed her mind to wander.

Though she had a sweetheart before, Cleon of Kennan, she had forgotten what it was like to be kissed. It had been nearly a year and a half since her last kiss with Cleon. After much debate, Kel decided that she wasn't displeased by Dom's kiss, but she couldn't be entirely happy about it either. While Dom had been friendly and nice to her since her very first day with the Own, it had always been just that, friendly. He had never given her any indication that he was interested in Kel in a more romantic way. Shaking her head and deciding that she would never understand boys, Kel finished her pattern dance and went inside for a wash.

Kel wandered around Fort Mastiff after her bath, catching up with friends that had come for the wedding. After a brief lunch, Kel went in search of Neal. They needed to make plans to return to New Hope. She found him sitting on a bench hand in hand with his betrothed, Yuki. Yuki looked wonderful in a western style dress of soft blue. It was strange to see someone as elegant as Yuki sitting so gracefully on a bench in a dirty army fort. Perhaps I shouldn't bother them, Kel thought. But it was too late, the young Yamani had already seen her and waved her over.

"Good afternoon Lady Kel!" greeted Yuki.

"Good afternoon Yuki, Neal," replied Kel trying to match Yuki's warm greeting with her own.

"Kel," Neal said with a nod.

Kel couldn't help but notice the less than warm greeting from Neal. He knew that she was here to talk about their departure, which meant his departure from Yuki. Kel could see the disappointment plainly in his eyes.

As if reading her thoughts Neal said, "Kel, we have only been away for two days. Surely the people of New Hope can go at least a week without our assistance."

Kel did know that her people could get on fine without her for much longer than a week. But New Hope was her home for the time being and she wanted to get back.

"Neal, there are still things to be done, I can't help feeling that I need to go back. Did you already forget what happened the last time we left the refugee camp?"

Neal excused himself to Yuki, and pulled Kel aside, wanting to get out of Yuki's hearing. "I don't need to tell you this because you already know. You are being selfish Kel. I have only been with Yuki two days. She came all the way from Corus to see me. You know the people of New Hope are fine, and when they were kidnapped it was under entirely different circumstances. Things will get done whether you are there or not."

Kel opened her mouth to argue but Neal interrupted her placing his hand on her shoulder, "Kel, you are in charge so I will do whatever you ask me to. But please, think of me and Yuki before you make your decision."

With that Neal withdrew his hand and returned to the bench.

Kel should have been angry, but she knew Neal was right. She was being selfish. The people of New Hope would be fine. She shouldn't hurt Neal with her own wishes to return early. But she wasn't looking forward to idling about Fort Mastiff all week either. I guess I will just have to find myself something to do, Kel thought.

* * *

After three days of sitting around Fort Mastiff Kel was going mad. She needed to hit something. Her Yamani habits were fading because at breakfast that morning the disgruntled look on her face could be read by anyone passing her in the mess hall. Kel tried to push away her frustrations as she ate her porridge, when someone sat across from her. Kel looked up into the Buri's smiling face. 

"Commander Buri, how are you?" asked Kel, forcing a smile.

Buri answered, "I'm not a commander any more Kel, just Buri. I have officially retired from the Queen's Riders. I'm quite fine, but you clearly are not. What is bothering you?"

Kel felt foolish. Her husband had just left her after not even a day of marriage and Buri managed to put on a happy countenance. Here she was, pouting in the mess hall because she had to remain at Fort Mastiff longer than she expected.

"I'm fine." Kel smiled, changing the subject she continued, "Lord Raoul has left only a day after your wedding. You must be sad to see him go."

"I didn't marry the Knight Commander of the King's Own because I expected him to be around all the time," Buri joked, pulling her hair into a horsetail, "Next time, I will ride out with the Own. I should have done it this time. I'm not doing a whole lot of good here at Fort Mastiff."

It was a common practice, knights or other soldiers riding with the Own when their own adventures didn't call them away. Because of her friendship with Lord Raoul, Lady Alanna was often one of them, it seemed Buri would now be added to the company of regular guests.

"Nice change of subject." Buri said, "But I won't be distracted that easily. What's bothering you Kel?"

Kel could see the determined look in Buri's eyes, she wouldn't give up until her question was answered. Conceding, Kel sighed, "I promised Sir Nealan that I wouldn't return to New Hope until tomorrow, but I am going mad. There is nothing to do, I feel useless. This isn't why I became a knight. I became a knight to help people."

"All knights take breaks Kel, even the Lioness." replied Buri, "But I know how you feel. Why don't we go have weapons practice? I suspect that you'll be less restless after that."

Kel smiled, finally something to do, "I'd like that."

After two hours of weapons practice with Buri, Kel was exhausted. Though Buri was not an ennobled Knight, she had all the skills of one. She used to be Queen Thayet's personal guard, not to mention her years commanding the Queen's Riders. She proved to be a good match for Kel with all weapons. Buri even managed to outshoot her with a long bow. Buri could tell Kel was a little disappointed and explained, "I've had many more years of practice, young one. I haven't been out shot in many years. Besides, you have to let me best you at something."

As they were leaving the training yard Buri said, "I don't know what I'll do when you leave tomorrow. I don't think I can just sit around and wait for Raoul. That was never my idea of marriage. Perhaps I'll train with the soldiers."

That gave Kel an idea, "How would you like to come back to New Hope and help train the refugees?" It would be wonderful to have Buri too help her train the New Hope residents. They could receive more individual attention with both of them there. More attention meant faster improvement, which would help all the residents of New Hope.

Buri smiled, "That sounds good, I would welcome the change. I'll tell Lord Wyldon about my plans and see if I can't get a message to Raoul." Kel and Buri had reached the barracks, before parting ways Buri asked, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"After breakfast," replied Kel. "It will be good to have you at New Hope." It would be good to get back home too, she thought.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly. After the defeat of Blayce and Stennum, and the loss of the killing devices, the Scanran army had lost much of its strength. There were several battles fought along the border in the following month, including two at New Hope, but Tortall defeated the Scanran armies easily. The Scanrans lacked the organization and soldiers to win battles that might turn the war in their favor. 

With Buri helping at the morning practices, the residents were more than ready when they were attacked. Kel tried to let the civilians do most of the fighting in these battles, knowing it would give them happiness and confidence in their last weeks together. The war was coming to an end. The refugees would either return to their hometowns or stay in the fortified town of New Hope. She wanted those who remained to feel confident that they could defend themselves without help.

Kel was hit with a pang of sadness. With the war winding down, she would most likely return to the palace. She hadn't seen Shinko or Roald in months, and she needed a place to begin to plan her conquests as a knight. She would miss the residents of New Hope. She would miss Fanche's matter of fact personality, Irnai's comments about people's (especially Neal's) fates, and Sergeant Jacut easy-going personality.

A knock on her office door pulled Kel out of her thoughts. She needed to finish writing these reports for Wyldon. Tobe walked in carrying a sheath of papers, "Milady, a courier brought these from Fort Mastiff. The messenger is eating supper in the mess and then he will return to Fort Mastiff. He requested your reports."

After scribbling down a final sentence, a request for an escort for herself, Neal, Buri, and Merric back to Corus, Kel handed her stack of reports to Tobe. "You have your thinking face on Lady," Tobe said.

"I was just thinking about the coming weeks, and the return to Corus." Kel replied happily. She wanted Tobe to believe that she was looking forward to returning to the capital. He had never been there, and she didn't want her disappointment to affect his views of the palace before he had even seen it. However, Tobe knew her far too well.

"Your going to miss them, aren't you?" Tobe asked as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk, "I'm right fair sure they'll miss you too. But they'll be ready thanks to you, I don't think they'll forget that."

Kel brushed off the compliment and changed the subject. "Are you excited to see the palace?"

"Aww… I don't know if I belong with all of those noble folk, Lady. But I'm sure it will be exciting, anything you do seems to become an adventure," he said with a grin.

"They'll be lots of horses there Tobe." Kel explained, knowing it would catch his interest. "I'm sure Stefan, the head of the stables, will more than welcome your help. Now shoo, run those reports to the messenger. I have some work to finish up. I'll see you at dinner."

* * *

Two weeks later the war officially ended. Kel was received word that she, Merric, Neal, and Buri should prepare to return to Corus immediately. Lord Wyldon wanted them to reach the palace before the roads closed due to the winter weather. Their escort would arrive later that evening, and they would depart for the capital in the early morning. 

Kel spent the afternoon wandering the barracks sharing parting words with the refugees and brushing off the thanks they offered. To her surprise, Neal joined her for a couple of hours. Neal usually liked to play the stoic noble. It seemed like he would be just as sad about leaving New Hope as Kel, although he had Yuki to look forward to seeing at the capital. Kel had nothing to ease her pain of leaving New Hope except for daydreams about a certain blue-eyed sergeant. Your pitying yourself, stop it, Kel told herself firmly, you love the palace.

Kel was talking with Saefas when she heard the trumpet call signaling the arrival of friendly troops. It must be our escort, Kel thought as she climbed the ladder to the top of the wall. Pulling out her spyglass she examined her escort. She was excited to see Raoul at the head of one of the two columns, she knew that would please Buri. Her mouth dropped when she saw who lead the other column. There astride a chestnut gelding was Dom. He must have seen Kel atop the wall because he waved and smiled.

Kel collapsed her spyglass and, thanking the gods she didn't blush, turned to climb back down the ladder. Only to bump into Neal, who was looking at her with an odd expression in his emerald eyes.

"I thought no one could catch you by surprise, who seems to have you so disheveled?" he asked mischievously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what you mean," Kel said, putting on her Yamani face as she began to descend the ladder. "Besides didn't anyone ever tell you to keep your nose in your own business?" If she noticed the knowing gleam in Neal's eyes and the smallest smile on his lips, she didn't say anything.

Once Kel was out of earshot Neal replied with a wicked grin, "A certain cousin of mine once did."

* * *

Kel managed to greet Raoul and third company with all the dignity expected from the commander of a refugee camp. She settled them in an empty barrack before she retreated to her office. As she walked across camp, she told herself that she was not hiding from Dom. If he wanted to talk to her, he would seek her out. She wouldn't worry about him until then. Besides, she told herself, it might have just been a friendly good-bye kiss. She managed to stifle the little voice that said his kiss certainly didn't feel that way. 

She didn't make it all the way across camp to headquarters. Qasim was squatting outside the door to her office with sparrows perched on all surfaces. He had seeds and dried cherries scattered in front of him, as well as in his hands.

"If you continue to spoil my sparrows rotten, they will prefer to travel with you soon enough." Kel said as she approached the door.

Qasim smiled at her, "I doubt these little birdies can be parted from you."

"If you keep bribing them with treats, I don't think I can be sure," Kel paused. She and Qasim were good friends, but he wouldn't wait outside her office without a purpose. She supposed that he would get to his topic of conversation eventually. In the mean time she asked, "How did clean-up in Irontown go? Fight in any border squirmishes since then?"

"Irontown is in for a hard winter. They lost most of their resources in the earthquake. Fortunately, the crown is planning on sending the town supplies before the roads close for winter." Qasim replied standing, trying not to startle any of his feathered friends. "We fought in a few battles, but we won easily. Thank Mithros the war is ending. I'm am more than ready to return to the palace, the only break we had this past year was Raoul's wedding, which only lasted a day."

"I was sorry to see third company ride out so soon after the wedding. Lord Raoul must have been disappointed." Kel replied.

"I think that many of the men of the Own were disappointed about having to leave so early. Although, a certain Sergeant from Masbolle seemed exceptionally saddened by the early departure." Qasim said with a wink.

Kel looked at the floor. It took her a few moments to ask "What do you mean?" but by the time she looked up Qasim and already left. Shaking her head, Kel entered her office to finish up some final paper work.

When she sat down at her desk, she had trouble shaking Dom from her thoughts. Even if he was interested in her, she wasn't sure she wanted to pursue a relationship. Though the thought of him made her smile like one of her young nieces, she had things to do. She hadn't won her shield to be tied down to a man, she had worked far too hard to let it go to waste. Coming out of her thoughts, Kel glanced out her window, people were heading to dinner. Deciding that she didn't want to miss her last dinner with the people of New Hope she left for the mess hall

* * *

When she entered the mess, she noticed that all of third company had claimed the table second from the door. Despite her best efforts, her eyes were immediately drawn to Dom. He sat next to Qasim, joking with those around him. Diverting her eyes before he had a chance to see her staring, she looked for Lord Raoul, Buri, Neal and Merric. Lord Raoul and Buri were not in the mess hall, which made Kel smile, but she slid into her place next to Neal. 

"Excited to be returning to Corus?" Neal asked.

"Probably not as excited as you," Kel joked, knowing that Neal would be looking forward to seeing Yuki. "Leaving New Hope will be bittersweet," she said.

"I agree with Kel. Returning to the palace is probably more exciting if you have a loved one waiting for you." added Merric with sadness in his eyes.

Kel had never imagined that Merric would feel disappointment when he thought about leaving New Hope. He had typical noble views, peasants were beneath him and not worth his time. It seems that his time working with the people of the camp had changed his opinions.

"Come on now, it isn't all bad. Even if you don't have a betrothed, we haven't had warm baths in ages. You're making me feel old." Neal said.

Before Kel had a chance to tell Neal that he was old, and the warmth of a bath couldn't be compared to the warmth of a person, silence fell in the dinning hall. Fanche had walked to the front of the room.

"I know I speak for all of us when I say it has been a difficult year. We have all seen too much death, war, and despair," she began. "A refugee camp was probably the last place any of us wanted to end up, but we were forced into it. Imagine our dismay when we were pushed into Haven and told that a knight, green as grass, was to be our leader. Not only a green knight, but a girl! I for one, expected life to miserable" she said. After resettling her skirts she continued. "However, I think I also speak for all of us when I say that New Hope was perhaps one of the best places we could end up. We were fortunate enough to get a noble who actually cared about protecting city and country folk. I believe her kindness and attitude have changed how we all view knighthood and nobility. I know that Lady Kel, Sir Neal, and Sir Merric have supplied us with all the skills we need to get on without them, though we will miss them terribly," she said with a smile.

Fanche stepped back and applause broke out in the hall. Kel looked Fanche straight in the eyes and saw all the thanks and sincerity that she needed. She really would be sad to leave. A few people came to their table to say their last good-byes, before Kel, Neal, and Merric left the hall to prepare for their early departure.

* * *

Just as Kel was zipping up her saddle bags, someone knocked on her door. "Come in" Kel called as she placed the bags next to her bed. 

"Hello Lady Keladry," said an all too familiar voice, "May I come in?"

When Kel saw who stood in her doorway she smiled. It was Dom. Despite all her apprehensive feelings, she was still glad to see him. "Of course, Sergeant," she said as she sat on her bed. She motioned for Dom to take a seat at the chair in front of her desk. Apparently, he didn't notice because he sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you need something?" Kel asked, as she turned to face Dom. She wouldn't allow herself to think that Dom had come to her room for anything other than business.

"I just finished speaking with my dear cousin Meathead. After hearing him ramble about all of Yuki's wonderful qualities and how much he missed them for nearly an hour, I decided to take my leave and seek pleasanter company." Dom said.

"Neal tends to have that effect on people," Kel agreed as she looked up in to Dom's eyes; the way he looked at her gave her chills. He was smiling and Kel was reminded of just how attractive he was. Having nothing else to say, Kel waited for Dom to speak.

Only he didn't.

After a long silence Dom said, "I was afraid this would happen," with a bittersweet smile.

Confused, Kel asked "Afraid what would happen?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't be comfortable around me anymore after Fort Mastiff. I told myself, 'Dom, don't you mess this up,'" he said with a laugh. "But things don't always go the way you plan."

"Dom, I'm still comfortable around you." Kel said as she placed her hand on his arm, "I'm just confused, that was one of the oddest good-byes I've ever received. I tried to make sense of it, but after a few days of thinking I still didn't know what to believe."

Taking the hand she had placed on his arm in his, and placing his other hand on her cheek Dom looked her in the eyes and said, "Let me offer you an explanation."

The pounding in her heart told Kel what was coming, and as she closed her eyes, she felt Dom gently press his lips against hers. Kel's body responded before her mind, she brought her free hand up to rest on the back of his neck as she leaned into his kiss. Once her mind caught up, Kel decided that she liked kissing Dom. She smiled against his lips thinking of her six-year crush, and what it had finally led to. She would have never believed it.

"What are you smiling about Lady Knight?" Dom asked as he pulled away, eyes gleaming.

"Nothing," Kel said, "This just isn't what I was expecting. I never thought you were interested in me as anything more than a comrade in arms and you never gave me any reason to believe differently. After four years of lending you my spyglass to look at the Yamani ladies, I was convinced that we would remain good friends. Even when you helped build Haven I still thought that you never saw me as anything more than a friend. But then Qasim mentioned something and my mind became less made up…."

"Kel," Dom interrupted with a smile. "My dear Kel, have I caused you to ramble? This is a new experience. I must say I feel quite proud."

"Dom," Kel said as she stared at her floor. Her mind was busy. Kissing Dom was wonderful, but she still wanted to be a knight. After a brief pause she added "What does this mean?"

Grabbing her other hand which made her look up, Dom said, "I thought it was clear. It means that despite your analysis, I am interested in you as something other than a friend."

"Well, I guessed that." Kel said with a wry smile, "But as wonderful as this is, I have things I want to do. I worked hard to earn my shield."

"Being with me doesn't mean you have to give up your shield Kel. Part of the reason I like you is because of your determination and ambition." Dom said. "You are allowed to be a knight, and have a personal life. Mithros knows, most people do. Didn't your time with Cleon show you that?"

"You knew about Cleon?" Kel asked, abashed.

"My dear Kel, the proper question is, 'Who didn't know about Cleon?'" answered Dom.

During her time with Cleon, Kel did learn that she wasn't restricted to solely a knight's activities.

"Besides," Dom added "I'm in the Own and I'm not ready to give that up. You know the rules that come with being in the Own. But I still want to spend time with you, Kel, let's just see what happens."

"I'd like that," Kel said, as she looked at Dom once more.

"Good," he replied releasing her hands. "I'll let you finish packing, and I'll see you in the morning. I'm glad I got to speak with you, Kel." He leaned in once more, captured Kel's lips with his, and then whispered, "Good night, my Lady Knight" before standing to leave. "Good night, Dom," Kel replied. With one last glance at Kel and a smile Dom opened the door and stepped into the hall.

After a quick replay of events in her mind, Kel couldn't force back the smile that touched her lips. The ride back to Corus had just improved.


End file.
